Full Circle
by Chrysexanthe
Summary: Gordon goes back to visit a special place from his childhood. This story follows on 'The Lighthouse', so you might want to read that first.


**Author's Note: **This is a follow up to my first story "The Lighthouse". It isn't necessary to read it beforehand, but the pieces would fall into place better if you do.**  
><strong>

**Thank you** to my wonderful beta, quiller for all of her help.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of the recognizable Thunderbirds characters.

**Full Circle**

There is just something about this place. Not sure exactly what, but not only do I feel connected to it, but others do as well. Walking past the exhibit in the front room, I look out over the dunes and it dawns on me. It is the location. The lighthouse is about as connected to the ocean as a building on land can get.

The ocean is a living breathing entity that reaches out and connects to her chosen few. They feel it.

They feel the call.

They know that she is alive.

I remember several young people that have come here and have felt the call. Not too many over the years that I have been volunteering here, but there have been a few. I still think about one young boy in particular who felt the call, and had his first encounter with her. I remember seeing the expression of awe on his face, the wonder and excitement when he first saw the expanse of the ocean. Hard to believe it was so long ago. He must have been only about five or six at the time, just a little older than my granddaughter Sarah. I know he went on to win a gold medal at the Olympics a number of years ago – that was such a thrill for me, being able to tell my grandkids that I had met that young man. I was so happy for him that day.

I seem to recall something about a boating accident sometime afterward. There wasn't much in the news, his father being the private type, though how he manages to keep the paparazzi at bay I just can't fathom. I continue to hope and pray that that young man is alright. I saw something in him, his brothers too. They just had something about them that said 'these boys are going to make a difference in this world'.

I turn away from the window and watch Sarah talking with a small group of school children. She certainly has a way with children, elementary school teacher by day, and tour guide on her time off – I think she loves this place almost as much as I do. But then again, she practically grew up here.

I have a special group of people to thank for having my granddaughter still with me. When her cruise ship was struck by that tanker, the only ones able to save those people was International Rescue. Did that girl do as she was told and hop in the lifeboat with her group? Of course not! No, my girl just had to stay on board and help a group of elderly passengers who were having a hard time getting into the boats. Seems the crew panicked, leaving many passengers to fend for themselves. Thank the Lord for that young man from International Rescue! He got all those elderly passengers to safety, AND my Sarah.

My girl was totally taken with that young man; he was all she would talk about for weeks. How skilled he was, how handsome, how nice, how funny – the list goes on and on. From what I've read in the news, my Sarah isn't the only young lady to fall in love with one of those brave fellows. I wish she would meet someone like him around here; she deserves to have a nice young man in her life. She flashes me a smile as she leads her group out of the room to head upstairs.

I pick up the cleaning cloth and spray bottle as the last of them exit the room. I carefully wipe the finger and nose prints off the glass of the display case so the next group will have an un-obscured view of its contents. As I put the cleaning supplies away, I hear the front door close and then someone enters the room.

"Mr. Craig?" the visitor asks.

Startled, I look up and see the young man I had been thinking about earlier. To say that I was surprised to see him would be an understatement, but there is no mistaking that smile, or those eyes.

I ask him what brings him back here after all these years, he tells me that he was in New York on business, and decided to take some extra time for himself. Apparently, he contacted the volunteer office to see if I was still around and they told him that I would be here today. I am very touched that he made the effort to come and see me.

We spend some time catching up as he wanders around the museum. He tells me about his time with W.A.S.P., how he commanded a deep sea bathyscape and spent time investigating marine farming methods. I have to ask him about the Olympics, seems he is a bit reluctant to boast. He has a glint in his eye as he gazes out the window towards the ocean.

"Would you care to take a walk with an old man?" I tease, reminding him how he had thought I was old all those years ago when we first met. He readily agrees.

We head down the steps to the boardwalk after I tell Kathy in the gift shop to let Sarah know where to find me when she's done. He collects a folding chair for me as I will need to rest once we get there. I'm not as young as I used to be!

We talk about many things as we walk. He tells me what his brothers have been up to since we last met. He is quite proud of them and their many accomplishments. We talk about their home, imagine that - living on a tropical island! I shake my head as he tells me about some of the pranks he's pulled on his unsuspecting brothers. His tales of their various attempts at retaliation have us both laughing as we reach the stairs to the beach. With his assistance, I make it down the steps; he sets up the chair for me and I sit with a sigh. I wave off his concern telling him that I will be fine after a short rest.

I ask him what he and his brothers do besides play pranks and lolling beside the pool. He laughs and tells me that they all work for their father. I get the feeling that there is something he isn't telling me, but I am hesitant to pry. I tease him about his looks saying that he must have ladies falling at his feet all the time. His expression becomes wistful and he says that they don't meet too many ladies out in the middle of the ocean, and that none of his brothers are married. I can't help thinking that my Sarah would really like this young man.

Movement up on the boardwalk catches our attention.

I hear her greeting and smile.

"Gordon, this is my granddaughter Sarah," I tell him as she descends the stairs to the beach.

He looks up at her and tenses.

Confused by his reaction, I look over at Sarah. She has stopped dead in her tracks, and is staring at him in shock. It is clear that they recognize each other, but where she could have met him, I have no idea. I am certain that she would have mentioned it. Not a word is said by either of them, neither one moving until the ocean prods him by sending a particularly large wave that soaks his feet.

Sarah barely manages to stifle a giggle as he gives us both a rueful smile.

"I should know better," he laughs, glancing at his now sodden sneakers.

"Yes, you should," I agree. They are both looking at each other again. He seems uncertain about something, and from the look on his face, I can tell that it is very important to him.

"Neither one of us will ever tell another soul," Sarah whispers, her voice barely audible above the crashing of the waves. He gives me a long searching look before he comes to a decision. Turning back to Sarah, he gives her an almost imperceptible nod, and she looks relieved.

"Grandpa," she says quietly, "this is the man who saved my life two months ago."

I look at him and see small smile gracing his face.

"So, you have been up to a bit more than you've let on," I admonish him gently.

"Yes sir, but you do understand why I didn't say anything, don't you?" he asked me with a hopeful expression on his face.

I tell him that I understand completely. How could I not?

So it seems that he and his brothers _have_ been making a difference in the world, one life at a time.


End file.
